In Which Cracked Fluff is Healthy
by Exile Wrath
Summary: Collection of various AnyxAkane drabbles as requested by people. Enjoy! Ch 12: In Another World, Maybe. In Another life, they would have been the best of friends, he realized a minute before she pulled the trigger and she realized as his body fell to the ground. Character death, Episode 22 where Akane shoots Makishima instead. ShoAka
1. GinAka: Smiles

**For a tumblr ask thing. Dump a pairing and a random letter in my ask and you get a free drabble for it. ^_^ exile-wrath . tumblr post / 41828311583 / drop-a-pairing-in-my-ask-and-a-random-letter**

**L = life. Plants and animals.**

**Requested by monochroact.**

**Pairing: GinAka**

* * *

Akane often observed her fellow Inspector, wishing to glean from his experience. Enforcers and Inspectors has similar duties, and she could ask Kogami-san about some things, but others she had no choice but to ask Ginoza-san.

Funny, how her observing him in order to figure out a good time to approach him and ask him something about her quarterly report turned into a not-so-discreet stare at his expression as he took care of his little plants that littered his desktop. His expression wasn't strict and... forbidding anymore. As he watered the miniature rose next to his computer, Ginoza wore what Akane could sweat was the faintest of smiles.

She rubbed her eyes.

Her coworker was still smiling.

His smile wasn't like Kagari's goofy grin or old Masaoka's fatherly one or Kogami-san's regular smirk/smile. It was... soft, if that word could be used to describe him. And his expression was... content.

Akane decided not to approach him right now. He was happy; content just watering his plants. She didn't want to ruin that smile.

"Eh? Akane-chan, why are you smiling like that?" Kagari asked curiously. "You look oddly pleased or something."

The Inspector went red a tiny bit, ducking behind her computers suddenly. Kagari raised an eyebrow, following her line of sight.

Oh.

OH.

"Oi, Inspector Ginozaaaaa," he called. "You should smile more often. Akane-chan likes seeing you like that."

Honestly, the various items that were thrown at him right after that were worth seeing Akane give his other boss a cherry-red glance and Ginoza give her probably the only startled look he had ever worn. The brunet hurriedly stood up and stated, "Ano, Ginoza-san, I was wondering something about my reports I have to file..."

"Oh, so she was wondering about her reports and then got caught up in staring at Ginoza. We get that," Kagari snickered to himself.

Yayoi began wondering who was going to tell Masaoka that he might a daughter-in-law someday.

* * *

Ginoza had felt a penetrating stare at the back of his head on and off for several days now.

And honestly, he didn't care. It was only Tsunemori, after all. He didn't mind her staring too much.

... What did he just think?

The male composed himself. He didn't mind her staring not for reasons one would suspect, it's because he knew she was simply observing him as a role model.

... yeah, as a role model.

(He had not just imagined Tsunemori giving him a cute smile and looking at him with wide eyes. No. No. NO. IMAGE OUT.)

If his Crime Coefficient went up because of this, he would be taking a leave to (avoid Tsunemori's damn smiles that made him want to pet her) get some rest.

* * *

**Exile: Yes I ship it /shot**

**Review?**


	2. ShinAka: Marriage

**M - Marriage, Money, or Mystery**

**In another world, Masaoka became a priest after his wife died, and Ginoza joined the police force. Imagine his surprise when his son turned up on his church step one morning, two people behind him, and muttering something about being the best man for his friends.**

* * *

"… Nobubu?" the man croaked in surprise, rubbing his eyes to make ure he wasn't seeing things. The police officer drew back in shock.

"Don't call me that, old man!" he snapped immediately, the strand of hair in his face covering an eye. The man calmed down, then bowed stiffly to the priest. "Hi, tou-san," Ginoza muttered apologetically. The brunet broke out into a grin.

"Well, it's been many years since you've properly dropped by to see me, Nobuchika! How are you? Who are your friends? Come in, come in." The priest went inside his home, the three tagging after him. Other than his son, there was a young lady with short brown hair clutching the arm of a tall man with black hair that walked in confident strides, both of them taking in everything around them curiously. They both wore the insignia of Inspectors at the Sibyl City Police Force.

"Kogami Shinya, nice to meet you," the man introduced politely. Gesturing to the woman, who bowed politely, "This is Tsunemori Akane, my…"

"They're dating," Ginoza cut in brusquely. Masaoka was amused to see the pair redden their cheeks a bit. "And the reason why we came out here today… they want to get married. I'm to be the witness and best man."

Had he been a lesser priest, his jaw would have dropped. "Excuse me… you two wish to…"

"They're eloping."

"Since when did you become so talkative, Nobuchika?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it's the five cups of coffee Kogami forced me to drink this morning and the fact that my coworkers threatened me to help them elope from Akane's parents - since Kogami's aren't around to care - and get together."

"Akane" spoke up. "U-Um, I'm sorry to intrude… did we come at a bad time?" Her expression made Masaoka regretfully think _why couldn't she marry my son I want grandchildren_.

He shook his head. "No, no! Have something to drink first. Are you two completely sure?"

"Yes," they said as one. Nobuchika rolled his eyes behind his glasses, pushing his frames up.

"Of course they're sure, old man. Kogami finally got laid and the newbie somehow knows how to keep him calm on the job," he snorted into his cup of tea. Kogami spat out his coffee, and Akane choked slightly. "I'm just telling the truth. The sooner you two get married, the sooner Sasyama will stop bugging me for Tsunemori's single status and number."

Kogami spat out his coffee again. "I'm going to _kill _Sasayama when we get back."

"Please don't Kogami-san. We're understaffed as is," Akane stated placatingly.

He grumbled a bit, but complied.

The priest turned to his son. "And you're okay with this?"

The Inspector shrugged. "I'm not one to get in the way of someone that can take down a sparring drone on its highest level or get shot in the stomach and live and a woman that has pretty much taken down and tamed a type 4 sociopath."

"Who are you and what have you done to my son."

* * *

**This is kinda late... /shot **

**Review?**


	3. ShinAka: Pets

**Z - Zoos - Animals - Pets**

**Rabbit and Dog - The Enforcer picked up a rabbit from the street - it was dying, anyways. So when it lives and warms up to him, he doesn't know what quite to think. Especially when it turns into a woman whose name was Tsunemori Akane. Semi-AU ShinAka**

* * *

Kogami Shinya was not big on pets. The first one, a little cat he had owned as a child, had died when he forgot to feed it when he went to a school trip. Then his fighting fish has never woken up again because he apparently had to change their water in their fishbowls every now and then. And then his pet cactus has died of dehydration - hey, he thought they didn't need to be watered!

So when he spotted a rare brown rabbit lying on its side on the sidewalk, he hadn't really been intending to take it in.

Pets, or rather, actual live animals, were rare these days. They had all been moved to the zoo or had run into the sewers and fled the city. Some people like Ginoza were lucky enough to be Sibyl-approved to own a pet, but otherwise, to find people with pets was even rarer than coming across actual animals.

"Must... not..." Kogami stared at the rabbit blankly, battling in his mind to take in the poor innocent dying creature, which was the complete opposite of him. "It's dying anyway... there won't be any harm..." he muttered, "What's the worst that could happen..."

* * *

And thus when Kogami woke up the next morning, there was completely healthy rabbit on his chest. It was bandaged, of course, to stop the bleeding, but its whiskers twitched and large brown eyes stared contentedly into his.

Looking around to make that no one like Kagari or Shion was around to witness him, the fully grown man shot up, grabbed the rabbit, and tossed it lightly in his hands, holding it right in front of his eyes. The rabbit panicked, back paws kicking wildly and generating a small current to his face. "You need a name."

The rabbit paused. What was wrong with this human?

"You're female, so... Usa?"

If rabbits could glare, the rabbit glared back.

"Mochi?"

Now it somehow managed to look _offended._

"Akane?"

It relaxed in his hands. "Akane it is then. C'mon, girl, let me get you a carrot." He slid out of bed, clutching his new pet to his chest, and went over to the kitchen to fetch a carrot for it to eat, which it did so contentedly. Taking out a bottle of water, he opened it and chugged the liquid down, watching the rabbit nibble down the vegetable in a mater of seconds. Chuckling lightly, he gave it another carrot before freezing.

Had he just _laughed_? Peering at Akane, he shrugged. "Maybe Gino was right, pets are good for a person's Psycho Pass," he joked aloud to no one in particular.

Making sure to set a timer on his watch for lunch to remember to feed the rabbit (it was still recovering from nearly bleeding its heart out last night, the last thing he wanted was him to kill it unintentionally) he quickly changed to his suit and exited his dorm, trying to close the door before it could follow him out. Unfortunately, Akane stared at him with wide brown eyes, a paw in the doorway. He was a latent criminal, but that didn't mean he would smash a cute little herbivore animal in the door.

"Stay."

Did it just _roll its eyes_?

"I have to go to work."

He had to be hallucinating now, it looked like it was pouting.

"I'll be back at lunch."

That seemed to satisfy Akane, and she hopped away from the door in order for him to leave.

* * *

"You seem weirdly happy today. Got a girlfriend, Kou-chan?" Normally, such a question would earn Kagari an empty coffee cup to the head, but this time, Kogami merely continued to tap away at his tablet. "Kou-chan?"

"Shut up and get to work, Kagari," he snapped. He wanted to finish this report so Gino wouldn't complain when he left early to make rabbit food for Akane.

Kagari leaned next to whisper in Yayoi's ear. "I think he did get a girlfriend."

"I got a _pet_, you blathering idiot."

"Ooh, kinky. Are you referring to your girlfriend as a pet?"

Ginoza had the decency to spit-take on his coffee. "Kagari Shuusei, shut up," he snapped, not wanting for the orange-head to pursue the line of conversation.

A few hours later, Kogami managed to turn his report early for once and dashed of the office while Kagari whistled after him, "I was right, wasn't I~?"

* * *

"Aka-" the Enforcer froze as he entered his room. Where his rabbit was supposed to be... dropping into a defensive stance, he glared at the person snoring on the couch, "Who are you!?"

The woman dressed in a brown cloak and black pants sat up. "Ot. Hi mister-that-took-me-in-yesterday," she yawned. "My name's Tsunemori Akane, thanks for getting it right."

The Enforcer, had he belonged to an anime, would have had his jaw drop to the ground when he noticed that she had a pair of conspicuous rabbit ears on her head and a fluffball tail. "Wha-"

"I turn into a rabbit every six hours."

And she fell asleep.

* * *

At least she knew how to cook, he grumbled three months later. Never again would he take in a pet.

Even if they turned into innocent brunettes that just wanted a home and someone to pet them on the head.

* * *

**Headcanon: Kogami has a soft spot for animals.**

**Review?**


	4. ShinAka: Pranks

**For redfishing: J - Jokes, Pranks, or Laughter**

**In which Kagari decides that it would be a fabulous idea to prank Kogami and Akane by forcing them together and locking them in the filing room. Warning: contains implied smut.**

**Notes: What the heck this was supposed to be innocent and fluffy and what is this even...**

"Kagari, why are you grinning insanely like that?" Yayoi asked cautiously as she entered the office. The orange-haired Enforcer just grinned widely, his smile threatening to split his face in two.

He leaned back, interlacing his fingers behind his head. Raising her magazine warningly; she knew that grin meant he was up to no good, "Kagari. What."

"Well, you know how close Akane-chan and Kou-chan are, right?" he asked as if she was a blind and deaf enough not to notice the obvious sexual tension that had been showing up between them lately.

Seriously, even Ginoza had noticed one morning and muttered, "Just go get laid, you two."

_Even Ginoza had noticed_

"What about it?" Yayoi asked uneasily.

Kagari gestured towards the filing room, whose doors were closed and had- was that Akane's desk dragged in front of it?

Her eyes widened fractionally. "You didn't… did you?"

He resumed playing on his ancient game console. "Well, I kinda drugged Kou-chan's coffee and Akane tripped over something and I knocked her out. I didn't know where to put them so I stuffed them in the filing room!" he explained cheerily.

"Together?"

"Yep. I dunno whether they woke up yet."

As if on cue, there were sleepy yawns from the closet. "What happened…?"

Both of them stiffened at the sound of Akane's voice."HIIIIIIIE!" There were bangs and the sound of papers flying. "Kougami-san! Kougami-san! Wake up, Kougami-san! You're crushing me!"

Shuusei stifled a snicker, and Yayoi stared at him appraisingly. "You put her under Shinya?" she croaked, the mental image popping up.

He just nodded. Then there was the sounds of a sudden shout and yell as Kougami woke up, most likely."What's going on?!"

"You're awake! Get off, please!"

"Tsunemori?"

"Kougami-san, you're crushing me!" There was a bang. "Itai! My head!" There was more rustling movement; Yayoi and Kagari practically had their ears next to the filing room door.

There was a sudden, stifled groan and Akane gasped, "Eep! I'm sorry!"

"Damnit, Inspector…" there was another strangled groan. "Please stop moving."

Seeing his coworker's look, "I set it up so if Akane moves first, then she would, um, turn Kougami on."

Yayoi paled.

Then ran as fast as she could out of the room."Eh?"

"Fuck, I'm sorry…" Then were sounds of what Kagari could definitely identify as Shinya grabbing Akane's head to pull her closer for a kiss and her moaning incomprehensibly in return. He decided to hightail it out of the office before their unresolved sexual tension got released.

To say Masaoka and Ginoza were a tad bit mindscarred after finding out why Inspector Tsunemori's desk had been jammed in front of the filing room door would be an understatement.

"WHAT THE HEL- THIS IS A WORKPLACE, YOU TWO."

In the meantime, Yayoi reluctantly paid up the money for her lost bet to Shion that Kougami's would not have sex with Akane until he dated her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, readers, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad that you all are loving these drabbles. There have been a few requests for me to continue chapter three as potentially another fanfic, so here's the deal:**

**I have many more drabble requests to fulfill. After I'm done posting all of them, I will open a poll on my profile to see which drabble you want me to continue on as an entire oneshot or a fanfic. First place will become a THREESHOT, second and third places will become oneshots. So wait patiently and don't continue to ask, please (even though I grin whenever I see requests like that)**

**See you next drabble.**


	5. ShoAka: Library Love

**AU... randomization entered, selecting from common AU, choosing... Selection: University AU**

**Summary: Makishima preferred it when people were quiet; if they were going to be in the library then they shouldn't talk obnoxiously. After a rather irritating day with dealing with idiotic frat students, he decided to hire an Assistant Librarian.**

**Now he needed to go kill his (soon to be dead) best friend for tricking him into asking her on a "date".**

**Notes: OOC!Shogo, though hopefully not that much. I was thinking that in an AU, he wouldn't be that much of a emotionless sociopath as the canon...**

* * *

His lips were pressed into a hard line as he prowled through the rows of bookcases, on the hunt for couples that thought that it would be a brilliant idea to attempt to do... unclean things in _his _library, which was utterly unforgivable. A row of disorganized and slanted books attracted his attention, and Makishima paused a moment to fix all of them and make sure that there were no dog-ears in the books.

After completing that minor task, his ears perked up at his least favorite sound: males that were probably affiliated with one of the campus fraternity houses talking about unclean things loudly among themselves.

Lips lifting into a polite, frozen smile, he stepped around a row of bookcases and spotted the fools, who still continued talking. _Loudly. _Picking up a particularly heavy book (Campbell's 9th Edition Biology textbook) he approached them. "No talking in the library, please."

The obnoxious frat boys paused in their conversation for a moment before dismissing him. Bad idea.

Using a fourth of his strength, Shogo brought the textbook directly down on one of their heads, stunning him instantly. The rest of the group leapt to their feet, roaring obscenities, but the librarian moved around them flawlessly, easily knocking all of them out with his hands. He didn't want to abuse a book by using it as a weapon, after all.

In a matter of seconds, there were seven unconscious bodies littering his library. With a sigh, he grabbed two of them by their collars and dragged them to the main doors, kicking them open and tossing them out. There was already a Campus Police car outside, waiting for him to dispose of the bodies so the troublemakers could be taken to the infirmary to wake up. Kogami whistled, raising an eyebrow as the bodies piled up.

"What did they do this time, Sho?" he asked curiously.

The Head Librarian smiled ominuously,"They were conversing. _Loudly_. About some "conquest" one of them had made last night, apparently. Disturbing the patrons."

The student sighed. "Merciless, aren't you?"

"Why should I show mercy to those who do not obey the blatant rules which have been set out for them?" he stated placidly. "Now do take out the trash."

Kogami shrugged, getting out of the cart and proceeding to manhandle the bodies and put them in the attached "body wagon" made especially for people who irritated the wrong people at the wrong places or wrong times.

Case in point: The frat boys that broke the rules of Sibyl Library while Head Student Librarian Makishima Shogo was on duty.

"You know... maybe you should get an Assistant Student Librarian," he stated thoughtfully, taking a drag of his cigarette. "That way you wouldn't have to waste too much time with students like them."

"No," was the immediate reply.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not? That was a pretty fast reply."

Makishima ran his hands through his hair. "I tried it once, Shin. Three people signed up for the job. The first one was an utter failure at the filing system, another merely wanted to... sleep with me," he made a disgusted face, "and the third treated the job as just more time to converse to her boyfriend on the phone."

"That sounds like a lovely experience." He paused for a moment, "You know, you should give it another try though. One of the Campus Police that I know well, Kunidzuka Yayoi, often talks about one of her friends. The girl sounds like she would fit your requirements."

"I refuse."

"I'll lend you my first-edition manuscript of Heart of Darkness if you at least try it."

"Fine."

Inwardly, Kogami laughed at how easy it was to deal with Makishima, the "Ice King" of Sibyl University, as long as one knew his likes.

Maybe this "Tsunemori Akane" would be helpful enough to Sho that he got more time to actually step out of the library. He practically lived there.

As Kogami drove off towards the infirmary and Makishima went back into his lair, Shinya began seriously questioning his dubious choice in friends.

* * *

"U-um, are you Makishima Shogo-san?" someone asked him in a quiet voice. He looked up from his book (_Human, All Too Human _by Nietzsche) to make eye contact with a short, brunette student that was dressed sensibly, though the office-like attire indicated that she had definitely been hanging around the Campus Police. They were the only student group that would wear suits every day.

"What of it? Are you looking for a book?" he inquired.

"Oh? So you're him?" she clearly sounded relieved. "Kogami-san said to go to you for a job here in the library. I'm Tsunemori Akane."

Shogo sighed to himself. _Interfering fool_, he thought grudgingly, but somewhat grateful nonetheless. "There is a job opening for Assistant Student Librarian, yes. Why do you want to apply?"

"I'm in need of a part time job and I enjoy books. I used to volunteer at my local library during the summer, so I have a fairly good idea what the job would require," she replied smartly.

Makishima mentally gave her a check. "Here, at the Sibyl University Library, you will have to be responsible for things such as recataloguing returned books, ordering new ones for the inventory, keeping the peace of the library, and being capable of assisting patrons. Slacking off will not be tolerated."

She nodded understandingly. "Are there any other requirements?"

"How well do you know these books?" he asked carefully, sweeping his arm across to gesture to the bookcases. "I will quiz you on them for a moment. If you pass, I'll give you the job."

Tsunemori looked confused for a moment. "O...kay?"

"Two plus two equals five."

"_1984_, George Orwell."

"Some animals are more equal than others."

"_Animal Farm._"

"The future is as carved in stone as a blind man trying to shoot a target."

"Uh... _Unprophesied_."

"Once there was a man who sowed his fields with good seed. However, when he slept that night, his enemy came and sowed bad seeds with the good."

"Eh? That's the Bible!"

"You have the job."

"Uh, I don't know that one-" she paused, eyes widening. "Really?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, really. Now enlighten me as to your schedule so I know what days you will be working," Shogo muttered, anxious to go back to his book.

"I can work from 1-8 with a dinner break every day except Wednesdays, because I have afternoon classes those days," Akane offered.

Tomorrow was Tuesday. "Come here tomorrow at your earliest convenience and Choe will show you around," he commanded. "Now, good day."

She smiled so brightly and sincerely that Shogo was positive she could have easily killed a vampire not written by Stephanie Meyers. "Okay! Thank you, Makishima-san. I promise I won't let you down." And then she was making a beeline for the doors.

Choe Gu-Song looked at his friend curiously. "She seems rather... interesting," he offered.

"Shut up. I'm trying to think about which books to extort from Shin for sending me a girl that is too sincere for her own good."

There were suddenly sounds from the entrance of the library, raucous voices of fraternity boys. Again. Listening for a few moments, he easily figured out that... _They dare harass a library employee right in front of the building while I'm reading, those damned oxygen-deprived Neanderthals. _Sitting up, Shogo placed the book on his desk and padded off to deal with the troublemakers.

Choe sighed, dialing Kogami Shinya's number. "Is Sho trying to kill more bawdy frat boys?" he asked, amused.

"Yes. He heard them sexually harassing the new Assistant Librarian, Tsunemori."

"..."

Choe continued, "Please come with the body wagon as usual-"

"Well, fuck. More people in the hospital," the Korean faintly heard Shinya talk to someone in the background. "Gino, Akane is being harassed again... Yeah, can you get Kagari to come with me? ... Yeah, you better come too." Turning back to Choe, "We'll be there shortly. Can you to outside and make sure that the students are still alive?"

The Library Clerk set the phone down and decided that he had done his job and didn't feel like checking to see if there were any dead bodies in front of the library.

* * *

"This is quite a surprise." Makishima froze in his footsteps as he exited the library to see Tsunemori-san standing in the middle of five clearly unconscious bodies and dialling a number on her phone, her face apologetic.

"Kogami-san? Yeah, it's me- oh, you're already on your way? Okay," the brunette sighed, and upon realizing his presence. "Makishima-san! I'm sorry!" she bowed abruptly.

_Very, very odd, must think first impression of her_- "What for?" he asked, going down the steps and examining one of her harassers, who had a bad concussion and a bloody nose. The rest were out cold as well, with an assortment of different injuries.

"Kogami-san said that you hated bodies littering the library." There was the sound of a very familiar car driving up, and instead of the usual company, the notorious Campus Police Student Chief, Ginoza Nobuchika, and another CP, Kagari Shuusei were with Shinya. "Eh? All three of you?" her attention changed to the trio.

Ginoza looked at Tsunemori with a curious expression before sighing, "Really."

"They were harassing me and one of them tried to-" seeing Ginoza's expression darken, she put her hands over her mouth. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing," all four of them said at once. Shogo chose to ignore the glare he was getting from the glasses-wearing man. Shinya started flipping bodies into the cart with Kagari, being careful with them since after going past Akane, they were liable to break another bone. Ginoza pushed up his glasses and walked over to talk to the abashed woman.

When he was done, Shinya stalked over to Shogo. "Sho," he nudged him with an elbow. "Ask her out on a date."

The white-haired man frowned and blinked. "What did you say?"

"Ask her out on a date," he hissed, giving him another elbow, gesturing to Tsunemori, "You're not deaf."

"Why would I need to-"

"We're trying to get Gino jealous and realize his fucking feelings and he already dislikes you and she's your assistant now so just _do it,_" Kogami snapped. "It doesn't have to be a legitimate date, just ask her to go buy more books with you or something."

"You owe me," Makishima stated darkly. Shinya waved him off, and with a resigned exhale, Shogo walked up to the two. Nobuchika was scolding Akane for "overdoing it", and she was laughing it off sheepishly as Shuusei hung around the side. "Tsunemori-san. What time do your classes end tomorrow?" they looked at him, Ginoza bristling with indignation at their conversation being interrupted and her with confusion.

"At 12:15, why?" she answered. "Though I then usually go to eat lunch with everyone."

Shogo chose his next words carefully. "I need you to go with me tomorrow to the bookstore in order to see the latest releases so I can order them for the inventory. We can get lunch before your shift starts, if you'd like," he offered, not missing the expression change of the other three near him. For some reason, Shinya and Kagari were laughing as quietly as possible and Ginoza was an odd, nearly violet hue.

Akane thought for a moment. "That would be fine, I suppose. I'll meet you here after my classes are done."

As she drove off in the CamPol car with Ginoza (who was reeling from the shock that the campus Ice King had asked his female best friend out on a date) two hands clapped Shogo's shoulders. "See, I told you she could get this bibliophilic vampire to step out of his lair and go on a date," Shuusei laughed. "Did you _see _Gino's face?"

"Sho, you're my best friend and all, so I'll warn you now that Akane and Nobu are childhood friends and his father taught her judo. She packs quite a punch," Kogami commented while trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

Makishima froze.

And then smirked _kindly_. "Naze? This was a trick, Kogami Shinya?" he asked as he extracted his razor knife from his shirt pocket.

Wisely, the two decided to start running for their lives.

Unfortunately, Makishima still had a _meeting _with the new Assistant Student Librarian.

(It was not a date, damnit Shin)

* * *

** Review?**


	6. ShoAka: Rain Stops, Good-bye

**R - Rain, Requiem, Regrets**

**Summary: She was blind and paralyzed from the waist down, And yet when he finally escaped from prison, Makishima's first idea is to send Choe to get his fiancee from the hospital. "I didn't love you for your appearance, alone, fool. Your mind is still sharp, and you are still Tsunemori Akane."**

**Notes: Semi!AU. Established ShoAka relationship. Angst? Non-sociopathic Makishima**

* * *

Rain stops, good-bye (Town)

It was raining today. A heavy rain that she hated as she sat on her wheelchair, face blindly directed towards the window. Rain reminded her of the happy times she could never have again. Akane had barely any will to live these days. She was blind, refusing to get optical replacements because there was no point in seeing anyway. It was the same for her legs, the nerves having been damaged beyond natural repair. But there was no where she wanted to go, either way.

Unfamiliar footsteps came towards her, and the brunette fixed her empty gaze in that person's direction. "Patient, you need to go back to your room. You have a visitor here here to see you." But when he reached for the handlebars on her wheelchair, she batted his hands away before backing herself up, away from the stranger. Many times, people had tried to get her alone to kill her or ask her about... _him_, to put in the newspapers for interview.

It was just all too familiar of a situation for her, Tsunemori Akane, former Inspector of Division 1 of the MWPSB, and the woman that had dated and been engaged to Makishima Shogo, the notorious anarchist that had engineered the downfall of the Sibyl System. She had only found out at last moment; he had never wanted her to find out. But that didn't matter when her Division had been on a case to track down the hideout of the anarchist criminal "Shirasu" and she had been caught in one of his security traps. It was a great irony that that he had been arrested by Kogami-san while he had been trying to save her.

He had been given a life sentence in prison, apparently, for his crimes against the System and the country. But he had won anyways, the truth of the System blown wide open and the citizens in open resistance. Even so, the truth of the situation, that Shogo had been on the opposite side of the law she had been trying to defend, and that she was physically incapacitated left her closed off to everyone but her former coworkers and her closest friends.

Other than them, there was no one else cleared to see her. "Who are you? Before you try to say that you're one of the staff, I know each of them by voice and footstep. Your voice, though..." she tilted her head thoughtfully, "I've heard it before... when Shogo was free..."

The man took hold of her wheelchair as she pondered, walking her down the hall briskly, "Your hus- sorry, I forget that you were not married yet - is free. I am Choe Gu-Song, an associate of Makishima-san."

"Why are you here?" she questioned, trying to decipher his motives.

"Makishima-san has escaped prison and is on the way to a hiding place. He tasked me to extract you from this hospital in order to take you to meet him-"

Akane cut him off, "You're lying. Even if he managed to escape, why would he still want to see me?" she retorted immediately, causing Choe to balk at her tone.

"If I may say... He has constantly regretted not realizing the hurt you would experience from his plans. And he does love you still; he made that very clear to Rikako."

"Rikako?" Akane asked bitterly. "A girl that is infatuated with him?"

"He refused her advances very efficiently," the Korean remarked. However, Akane forcibly braked the wheelchair, looking up at him wearily.

"Prove it. Does he really want to see me?" she questioned, her voice tired.

Choe opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by his communicator beeping. He answered it hurriedly. "Yes, Makishima-san?" Akane whipped her head around, listening carefully.

"_Where is Akane?_ I instructed for you to bring her here before I arrived." Then, as if almost like an afterthought, "Is she... resisting your attempts?"

He sighed, "She doubts that you still carry feelings for her. However," he lowered his voice, "she still wears the engagement ring I helped you buy."

Makishima was silent. "Really?" he asked absentmindedly, "I didn't think that she would be allowed to keep it... " his voice hardened, " You are to bring her here at any cost."

He hung up with a beep. Akane, feeling a spark of hope, did not put up any resistance as she was rushed off towards an exit.

Maybe rainy days weren't that bad.

* * *

The white-haired man paced back and forth, nearly jumping when Choe, entering the building, called out, "Makishima-san. She's here." Akane, wrapped in a heavy hooded cloak, felt someone hug her. A familiar hug, with the scent of ink and paper and books and it was _him._ He tossed the cloak off of her, finding her hands and lifting it to place a light kiss there.

"Shogo? I-Is it really you?" her voice trembled uncertainly, her hands reaching up and threading through his still-smooth hair.

Fingers gently ran over the blindfold covering her empty eye sockets. "Your eyes," he breathed. "This should not have happened... It was a mistake, I apologize..." she leaned in to his hand, relaxing by just hearing the lilting lull of his voice. "Are you still angry with me?"

Was she upset with him? He who had lied, yet sincerely loved her while destroying the System that she had worked for? But remembering the truth of the System made her slowly confess, "I... I can't stay angry with you. It's impossible for me. And besides, you just... told the truth. And hurt some people in the process. Don't think that you're completely off the hook yet, Makishima Shogo."

He inwardly flinched at the hard tone she used in the last sentence. Picking up her left hand, Shogo caressed it, running a thumb over her skin, "You're still wearing the... engagement ring," he stated cautiously.

For the first time in a long time, Akane wished that she could see, even if only for a moment, to see what expression he was wearing. "Yes. I am." Before he could ask another inquiry, she murmured, "I- I still love you, you know. I can't really... forget." _Forget all those laughs we had and books we read and days we spent together...? No..._

Makishima stepped back from her with a slightly relieved smile on his lips; her arms shook at the loss of contact. "You read my mind, even after so long. How interesting." Then he cupped her chin, tilting her face up to him. "Sate... will you still marry me, Tsunemori Akane?" Shogo questioned breathlessly.

She only had one answer for that. "Stop being Shakespearean and kiss me already, Makishima Shogo." She felt his lips touch hers, a simple kiss, not one of passion, but one of nostalgic love. "I do need eyes, you know," she reminded the moment they separated.

"I know," he admitted, making hand-signs to Choe (who had retreated to a respectful distance for them to talk) for his orders. "But our wedding has been delayed for eighteen months already."

"I nearly forgot that you were somewhat of a persistently possessive romantic," she replied, amused.

Makishima ignored the interruption, instead opting for kissing her again. "I didn't love you for your appearance alone, fool. And even without your eyes, you are still Tsunemori Akane, and thus, _mine._"

* * *

"Ne, ne, you guys have realized that Akane-chan has been missing from the hospital ever since Makishima escaped a few days ago, right?" Kagari commented, leaning back in his chair. The rest of the Division ignored him.

Ginoza sighed at his desk, putting down the envelope that he had just read the contents of. "It didn't take long to figure out, Kagari. Criminally asymptomatic birds of a feather flock together." Yayoi rolled her eyes (Ginoza was _still _upset with the brains of Sibyl).

"What's eating you now, Nobuchika?" Masaoka asked his son calmly.

He set his forehead to the table. "I just received a letter containing six round-trip tickets to Paris in a week's time and an invitation for Tsunemori and Makishima's wedding. They're for Shion and the five of us. They have hotel reservations waiting for us if we can come," he announced tiredly.

As Yayoi and Shuusei became ecstatic at the prospect, (the woman ran out of the office to tell Shion the news) one male Enforcer with a slightly wounded pride deadpanned, "Paris. How romantic. Why am I not surprised."

"I was thinking that he would be taking her to London to see a reproduction of Shakespeare's plays, actually," Masaoka debated.

"Old man, don't make Kogami feel more heartbroken than he already is geesh."

* * *

**Title is actually a reference to a Vocaloid son Did you like it?**

**By the way, for those who wish to request oneshots from me, please go to my tumblr (exile-wrath) and send me an ask. If you PM me or leave it in the reviews it's relatively hard for me to find your request. So ask away~**

**Review? **


	7. ShinAka: Questions

**Random letter produced Q: Questions**

**Summary: Kogami, meet the parents. Here's some advice: Don't let them know what you two have already done in the bed together.**

* * *

"Kogami Shinya?" Tsunemori Natsu said the name questioningly. "You say that he's our daughter's boyfriend?"

Haru placed a hand on her husband's arm warningly. "Natsu, don't overreact, please. Isn't it wonderful that she finally found a partner?"

Her husband gave her a what-are-you-talking-about-I'm-not-overreacting look.

Yuki nodded confidently. "They definitely acted like they were dating. Apparently he got shot twice and he tried to go after her until one of their coworkers headbutted him!"

"Shot twice?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What were they doing?" he questioned evenly.

"Well he is an Enforcer that works under her in the MWPSB, and they were after the guy that had kidnapped me-" Yuki tried to explain.

She was cut off by a dark aura. "My only daughter dating a latent criminal?" he snapped, "He better be a good person or I will bite hi-"

Tsunemori Haru was forced to upend the contents of her teacup on his head to get him to calm down. "Yuki dear," she addressed their daughter's best friend, "could you ask Akane to bring her boyfriend to meet us this weekend?"

The peppy woman beamed. "Of course! And ohmygod they look soooo compatible together too!" she gushed.

* * *

"Eh? My parents want to meet Kogami-san?" Akane asked her best friend curiously. "Why?"

Yuki sighed. "Just do it! Aren't you two dating? Of course they want to meet your boyfriend!"

Akane immediately spat out her ramen at the statement. "You told them WHAT?!"

She blinked obliviously. "You mean you aren't dating? You guys look perfect together, though."

* * *

"Your parents want to meet me this weekend?" the Enforcer frowned at his boss's odd advice. "For what reason?"

"Yuki went to visit them when she went to visit hers and told them that we were dating," she explained bluntly.

He ran a hand backwards through his hair. "We only started going out two weeks ago, though! How the hell did she find out?"

* * *

And that was how Shinya found himself here, sitting across a pair of parents that were successfully managing to intimidate him. True, he had been in the MWPSB for 8 years already, but he had long ago determined that overprotective family members and irritated women were the scariest of all peoples.

"So what are you plans with our daughter?" her dad asked formally. Akane sighed, leaning into Shinya's side.

"Well, honestly, we're just dating right now. Given our positions... marriage is not in the foreseeable future," he admitted.

Natsu verbally pounced on him. "So you just intend to... experiment with her?" he snarled protectively.

Akane frowned. "Dad! It's not like that! We're serious about each other!" she protested.

"Akane, he's a latent criminal and may end up ruining your Psycho-Pass -" the man was cut off as his daughter, the one he remembered as shy, quiet, book-loving, and obedient, shot up from the couch, slamming her hands into the coffee table with enough force to distort the interior Holo momentarily. Kogami wrapped an arm around her waist to calm her down.

"Don't label and judge Shinya like that!" she cried, "You don't know what he's really like, dad! And my Hue is just fine."

Even though he didn't let it show on his face, the Enforcer was pleased. "Calm down, Inspector," he murmured in her ear, kissing her lightly. She relaxed and sat back down, almost as if trying to dig herself into his side. "Tsunemori-san, I may be a latent criminal, but I am serious about her. We have fought side by side, and we understand each other... extremely well." At this, he poked a hand at her side, and she hid her face, knowing the other meaning of what he said.

The man relented, mostly because of the sincerity in (he supposed) his future-son-in-law's voice and the painful elbow his wife had between his ribs. "I understand..." then he steered the conversation to a safer topic.

* * *

As they drove back to the city to drop by a cafe for a lunch date, Akane continued to apologize for her father's inital behavior. So in order to make her be quiet on the subject (she apologized too much even though it wasn't her fault) Kogami wisely commented, "You know, Akane, you should get mad more often. It's kind of hot."

The brunette went so red that he had to mentally slap himself in order to not tack on another innuendo.

* * *

**Review?**

***jumps off a cliff realizing that just two people reviewed the last drabbleshot***


	8. ChoeAka: Drunken Marriage

**Well, this is awkward.**

**M - Marriage, Money, or Mystery**

**Pairing: ... Choe/Akane as requested.**

**Summary: The moral of the story for Shogo was to never let Choe near alcohol again. Apparently he was a marrying drunk. As evidenced by the (fully clothed, thank God) woman in his bed the morning after a bar visit.**

* * *

When Choe Gu-Song woke up one morning, it was to a pounding headache and a fully clothed young lady lying next to him on his bed.

Makishima Shogo was standing at the doorway. "Congratulations," he greeted dryly. "You are officially a married man."

Choe blinked confusedly until a ring on his left ring finger came into view. A horrified glance at the brunette snoozing next to him made him faint.

The white-haired man sighed. "This is why one does not give henchmen alcohol." And then he carefully stepped around the room to maneuver the woman from the bed and deposit her on the couch.

This was going to be awkward.

* * *

"So I... got drunk in the middle of a halfhearted drinking contest with someone and when she attempted to drag me to a safe place, I ended up somehow proposing and she jokingly agreed and then I..." Choe was lost for words, unable to believe Makishima's recount of the situation.

"You proceeded to drag her to a chapel and got illegally married," he deadpanned. "What are you going to do now? We have no real reason to kill her, she is most likely going to remember everything, and your marriage is in the System." With each statement, a metaphorical arrow shot through Choe.

The Korean raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all of this, Makishima-san?"

"I was watching through the security cameras," he replied simply.

"You didn't do anything?" Choe sputtered. What happened to Makishima-

"You are now married to an Inspector at the MWPSB. Needless to say, think about how much easier it will be to carry out the operation- though you might want to hide your Psycho Pass from her," Shogo stated thoughtfully. "Honestly, perhaps I can use her to stave off Rikako's childish attempts at flirting...?"

"What- wait, she's _my_ wife," he protested. Freezing for a moment, "What is going on-"

"You're a married man. According to some philosophers, that means you're in love. Apparently even the great anarchists of old fell prey to that illogical emotion." Makishima turned his face towards Choe, sipping a cup of tea. "Don't worry, I believe that the marriage is currently unconsummated."

This was one of the few times in his life that Choe Gu-Song regretted befriending Makishima Shogo.

... okay, he would give this a try. If anything, he could possibly give her amnesia and make her forget. Hopefully, that is.

"Do you know what her name is?" he asked cautiously.

Shogo took another sip of tea. "Tsunemori Akane of Division 1 of the CID. By the way, there is strong evidence that two of her fellow coworkers carry feelings for her. You may want to assimilate slowly."

"I'm not like you, Makishima-san."

"Then should I just marry her then?"

Choe choked on mere air at the image that sprang to his head. _What in the name of terrabytes is happening to me?!_

* * *

**Please review~?**


	9. MasAka: Problems

**U - Underwater, umbrellas, utter**

***headwalls***

**Don't like this pairing. But I never said I wouldn't take it in the request post ;A;**

**Pairing: MasAka. GinAka and ShinAka managed to sneak in there.**

**Summary: So the Peeping Tom had been Masaoka. All he had wanted was art references. It then led to Kogami getting a nosebleed and his son having problems. **

**Maybe next time he should ask Shion or Kunizuka instead...**

* * *

This was really awkwardly bad.

Kogami - a good man, like another son to him - was cracking his knuckles with a horrible smile on his face. Nobuchika - his own son - was shooting him a look that he hadn't seen since... well, since Tomomi had met him as an Enforcer.

Thankfully, Nobuchika just gave him the Death Glare of Desire for Annihilation for another long thirty seconds before waltzing off to comfort Inspector Tsunemori (a good girl, pity his son wouldn't hook up with her and possibly give him grandkids) that there was no perverts on the onsen grounds.

Really, all Masaoka had wanted was art references...

* * *

"Tottsan... I really respect you as a detective, but in the face of recent events, I'm rethinking my first impression of you." Kou, don't say that while eyeing me like I'm that Makishima fellow, he thought despairingly.

"So what's wrong?" Masaoka asked in an oblivious manner. Kogami just gave him a toothy grin before his expression changed and he gave fearsome roar before tackling the older Enforcer.

They landed in the hot spring with a spectacular splash.

Somehow knocking down the bamboo separator.

And landing in front of a nude Tsunemori Akane that had reentered the springs after Nobuchika had assured her that there were no perverts near the onsen and that any would be caught and duly punished (this had been accompanied by a snarl and several evil eyes at Masaoka).

"What are you two doi-" she panicked, grabbing her towel and leaping out of the hot spring, running as fast as her toned legs could.

Masaoka tutted when Kogami found himself with a severe nosebleed. "Young man, clearly you are not wise in the ways of women at all."

"Are you interested in Tsunemori?!" Shinya asked in bewildered shock, clutching his nose and trying very hard to erase the image of his female boss not wearing any clothes from his mind. (It wasn't working, unfortunately)

Tomomi shook his head disapprovingly. "I just needed an art model..." he tried to explain.

Kogami's reason snapped again and Masaoka found himself running as fast as he could from an enraged younger man.

* * *

"Don't worry, Tsunemori, I'll make sure to have a nice talk with them," Ginoza reassured, inwardly fuming. "It shouldn't happen again."

He and the other two would be having a talk. One involving a Dominator and knocking them out. "Shitty old man, she's mine," he muttered rebelliously.

Akane tilted her head up curiously at him. "Ginoza-san?"

"Ah, nothing, Tsunemori- you should put on some clothes..."

He quickly left to deal with his subordinates while she dashed off to her room. Well, he also had to deal with another problem, too...

She had only been wearing a thin towel, unfortunately. Ginoza cursed slightly before attempting to force the images from his head.

Damn hormones.

* * *

***repeatedly bangs head on wall* Review?**


	10. ShinAkaSho: Triangle

**AU chosen -Bartender**

**Summary: She was just the owner of a bar that happened to be a favorite place for police, criminals, and informants to hang out (when not trying to do business/kill each other, that is). Somehow, the leader of a crime ring and one of the Chief Inspectors are now after her. Not really romantically, but more like a I-want-your-knowledge-way.**

**"But the romance is definitely implied!"**

**"Yuki, this is not a love triangle- gotta run bye."**

**Notes: Exile Wrath's AUs strike again! Yep, this is a long one.**

* * *

She had inherited the bar from her parents ever since she had turned 21. It was family tradition; the bar itself was a little over a hundred years old. Same Sky was a popular bar in downtown Tokyo, a bit on the shadier side, but not exactly an illegal place. It was an odd crowd that frequented there, all on various sides of shades of lawful and unlawful gray. You had Yakuza bosses and Inspectors and assassins and bodyguards in the same building, which miraculously had not been demolished by gang warfare or police raids. Yet.

Because everyone in town knew (or soon learned) that the bar had the best beverages around, and if you damaged it you were basically asking for the Tsunemori folks to sue you for enough money to cover the cost of all the lost drinks. And trust me, the price of covering that amount of quality liquor would leave even the richest black market dealers flinching in horror.

It was this not-so-ordinary-but-not-that-extraordinary bar that young Tsunemori Akane currently ran, and had been for the past six months. The brunette had managed to assimilate with the regulars easily, and working in the bar as a teen to help her parents already gave her knowledge of the alcohol and drinks and cocktails. But just because she now owned the bar didn't really mean that she just had to deal with the paperwork and hiring people. No, Same Sky's owner needed to be on good terms with all of its frequenting customers, so that meant-

Bartender duty. "Welcome back, Makishima-san. The usual?" she asked warmly as one of the regulars slid onto a stool in front of the counter. He nodded, engrossed in a book like always, and she quickly served him a plate of madeleines and a cup of Earl Grey tea. (Hey, this wasn't a normal bar; they carried nearly every drink known to mankind and then the bar snacks were something else) Next to him, Choe Gu-Song received a glass of Jameson on the Rocks and nodded his head at her politely.

"How was your day, Tsunemori-san?" Makishima got around to asking after memorizing the page he was on and closing the book to nibble on a tea-dipped madeleine. The owner was standing near them, as there was a lull in patrons and it was customary for them to have a little conversation, for the sake of familiarity. "Have you read the book I told you about yet?"

She laughed as she wiped down the counter near them, embarrassed. "Sorry, Makishima-san. I've been busy all last week. There's been an odd influx of police-type customers, and I usually have to work double-time to make sure that no fights break out," Akane explained. "What about you? How has your... work been going?"

The amber-eyed man frowned in disappointment. "I hope you can at least get started on that book later today," he mused. "My workings are fine, thank you. I have found a few artists that may prove to be of some interest."

"Here to meet someone or just drinking?" she inquired in reply, pausing her work and standing a little bit diagonally from him now. "And I'll try."

"Just dropping by for a cup of tea, no worries," he waved her concerns off. "And I have no intention of letting any of my artists know about this place until they prove to be reliable." Around this time, Choe picked up his glass and wandered to one of the other tables, a lone figure drinking, until a seemingly random stranger sat down and began an animated discussion with him.

Akane raised an eyebrow, jerking her head towards the meet. "That is...?"

"Ah, nothing too important," Makishima remarked. "Just a business deal concerning materials. Nothing I need to bother myself with." He reflected for a moment. "Why the extra caution, Tsunemori-san?"

"Ah, because-"

She was cut off with the noisy screech of the ungreased bar doors. "Oi, Tsunemori! The usual, please!" a rough male voice ordered, and Makishima instinctively shifted his chair a good few inches from the suited man that had just taken a seat to his right. The bartender sighed momentarily before going off to make the man's drink. He glanced at Makishima dismissively before waiting on his order.

He also was a significant public figure: Kogami Shinya, one of the reputed Chief Inspectors of the Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau.

It was ironic, this place. It was a blur of black and white, and though the colors clashed the place was peaceful. It was doubly ironic in that a practically wanted man, the leader of a notorious crime ring, was capable of having such a person sit down next to him without knowing and still be completely safe.

"Here you go, Kogami-san." A drink was slid across the table. Kogami nursed his drink for a bit, taking care to observe his surroundings first. "Sorry, Makishima-san, I'll talk to you later."

"It's fine. I don't wish for you to lose on your precious bonding time with other customers because you feel obliged to carry on our conversation," he remarked casually. "Though I do wish to converse with you about that book when I drop by tomorrow."

She nodded, and was about to walk away when Kogami's voice caught her. "Rough crowd tonight, Tsunemori?" the detective asked.

She shrugged. "Kogami-san, this is the usual crowd. They all know the rules, and regulars here know better than to pick fights." A little hesitantly, Akane continued the thread, "Why do you comment that every time you walk in?"

It was Kogami's turn to shrug. "Habit, I suppose?" And then another customer walked in and her attention was taken away.

Makishima identified the expression on his face quite easily; he had grown accustomed to seeing it on men's faces when the young woman walked away or her attention was taken. Undeniably, Kogami Shinya was another fool that held some kind of feelings beyond professional for Tsunemori, whether he was aware of it or not. It was irritating (as Shogo had known her long before most of the regulars here), but it was gratifying that finally he had found an individual worthy enough to actually be considered an opponent in the matter of forcing Akane to look at other perspectives of life.

"Makishima Shogo. Weapons and black market materials smuggler. No current charges, but shown to be linked to several serious cases, a practical ghost in the system." Kogami interrupted his thoughts as he directed those words at Makishima, taking a drag of his cigarette at the same time.

Shogo was only mildly taken by surprise. "Kogami Shinya. Promising Chief Inspector at the MWPSB. Renowned for a record high of solved to cold case ratio for someone so young." The two men glanced at each other, sizing the other up as is calculating how to take down a beast.

They were not like two ships passing in the night.

"What's your business here, ghost?" Kogami asked brusquely. "I doubt that someone like you, an aider of criminals, would bother to come here for polite conversation and tea. Meeting up with another future serial killer?"

The other hummed tunelessly. "Why not? I'm flattered that you think I'm a criminal, but I'm merely a lover of books and a teacher, here for a cup of tea and a chat with Tsunemori-san."

Shinya snorted. "Yeah right. This place is a mixing bowl of criminals, civilians, and law enforcement alike. Pity I can't arrest you right here and right now. A cup of tea my foot."

"Why are you here, Kogami Shinya? To pester an innocent person enjoying good company?" he countered wryly.

"Nah. Just checking up on Tsunemori," Shinya answered easily. "Who knows what might happen here if people like you hang around this establishment?" There is mirth and mockery in his eyes, a teasing laugh that claimed that because of their positions on the sides of the law, Shogo would lose.

"I've known her ever since three years ago. You? A month, at most," Makishima replied calmly, waving down another bartender in order to pay his tab.

On his way out, the white-haired man takes the opportunity to remind Akane to read the book with a hand around her waist and a hot whisper in her ear.

Shinya is left snarling and rubbing out his cigarette in anger.

* * *

They don't meet again until two days later, this time running into each other on the way in the doorway. Kogami was there for a meeting with an eyewitness to the crime of his current case, and Makishima was determined to quiz Tsunemori as to see if she had read the book yet.

The latter made an immediate U-turn after learning that the owner was at home, down with a high fever. The former was stuck at Same Sky for a good hour, during which Makishima dropped by her apartment with food and medicine and assurances that the bar was fine.

Shogo: 1, Shinya: 0

* * *

The parrying maneuvers between the two men in attempts to lay claim to Tsunemori grew no more obvious to her. She dismissed it as innate reactions to opposing sides of the law.

Then everything changed the morning her cousin appeared knocking on her doorstep.

Cousin Touma Kozaborou was not considered a direct line of the Tsunemori family, so he had no eligibility in possibly owning the bar, so Akane and her brother had not been in contact with him often. Koza-kun (their familiar nickname for the brunet man) was a mysterious cousin that showed up at family reunions and their birthdays with presents and stories of place he had been, even though he was only two years older than him at the time.

As far as Akane knew, he was a hacker and informant for various people. But that meant that he was a neutral party, so... "Good morning, dearest cousin Akane-chan. Could I possibly have some gin, medicine, bandages, and an opportunity to collapse on your couch?" he requested politely, clutching his waist, which was bleeding so profusely that the blood had soaked through his clothes.

Without batting an eyelash, Akane dragged her wayward cousin to the couch and stripped him of the bloody clothes before promptly tending to his wounds. No words were exchanged, as a bartender knew that some questions were better left unasked.

When he had been cleaned, bandaged, and fed, Touma patted her head thankfully. She bristled at the childish action. "So how is Akane-chan the bartender doing? Meet any interesting people?" he asked jovially.

She looked at him expressionlessly. Whenever Koza-kun asked about someone's health, he was going to drop a bomb on them.

"So you see, I was shot and chased and stabbed by a good lot of friendly folks while I was traveling around town. They're after the information that I managed to get," he winked.

"So you needed a safe place for the moment?" Akane asked.

Touma shook his head, continuing to smile brilliantly. It was unsettling. "No, no, nothing like that, dearest Akane-chan," yep, he was going to tell her something ridiculously sensitive, "You see, I need you to hold on to the files for me and then mail them to me in three days!"

"So you can escape?" Akane supposed.

His shit-eating grin grew wider. "Exactly, dearest favorite cousin!"

"Won't my life be in danger?" she rebutted, her eyebrow raised.

"You are a Tsunemori, though! And the current proprietor, to boot." His expression turned serious. "Please. For me."

Akane heaved a sigh. "Fine, Koza-kun. Three days and three days only."

The man brightened visibly, rummaging in his pockets to give her a memory stick. "This is why you are my favorite cousin! I'll pay you back later, okay?"

She was not surprised when he was already out the doorway three seconds later. "Bye, Koza-kun."

His head appeared back in her line of sight. "Oh! By the way, avoid a fellow with white hair and amber eyes, okay? And the guy called Kogami Shinya that's been everywhere in the media lately. Goodbye~!" And he disappeared.

"No way-" Akane paled, looking at the memory sticks in her hand with horror.

In precisely three minutes, she changed, grabbed her emergency backpack, and ran out of her apartment to the bar.

Exactly fifteen minutes after that, police forces invaded her living space, hunting for the memory sticks which had electronic tracking devices implanted in them.

Four seconds later, several Yakuza crashed through the windows in search of the same objects.

Makishima blinked. "Naze? Isn't that Tsunemori-san's apartment?" he realized as the police and gang members began fighting each other.

* * *

"So Touma ran to a safe house, fixed himself up, and is now taking refuge at Same Sky?" Kogami asked, staring at the screen and hovering above Karanomori Shion's chair.

The woman took a drag of her cigarette. "You got it, Shinya-kun. This guy is really smart, huh?"

He sighed, standing up and running his hands through his hair. "We're at a stalemate. As long as he doesn't take a step from the place, he's safe and whoever wants the information can get it from him. On the other hand, he can only stay there for so long before he's kicked out."

"So it's a matter of timing?" Shion guessed.

"Yeah... Maybe I'll be able to get Tsunemori to help out," Shinya muttered as he began to walk away. "I need a drink anyways."

The blonde frowned, swiveling in her chair to face him. "What are you talking about now?"

"The newest owner of the bar is a woman named Tsunemori Akane. She works as a bartender to get to know the regulars. If she is willing to let us apprehend Touma, we won't need to risk angering anyone," Kogami explained.

A cat-like smile crept on Shion's face. "Oh? Is she cute?"

The Inspector walked out before he was forced to answer that yes, she was.

* * *

"Yo, Tsunemori-"

"Good day, Tsunemori-san-"

Both men stepped in the door and greeted Akane at precisely the same time, causing each to turn and eye each other vindictively.

"I'm sorry, but Akane-chan is resting upstairs right now," one of the barmaids, Funahara Yuki, remarked in passing. "She ran in today like she had people chasing her!"

They turned to face her at the same time. "Is she okay?" Shinya demanded.

"Which imbecile attempted to send people after her?"

Yuki shook her head. "Well, she had a run-in with her cousin today, she said. So maybe people were after him and they mistook her," and then she went back to work.

Both men using trackers to detect the location of the memory sticks, they were confused when Touma was not seen anywhere on the floor. And a glance at the place where the items supposedly were showed nothing.

* * *

That evening, Akane was forced to rise from her paperwork and drag herself downstairs to place an order for more sake and vodka from their suppliers, which meant being seen by people. It also meant carrying the memory sticks on her whilst serving customers. "Hello, Makishima-san. Hello, Kogami-san," Akane greeted tiredly upon sighting the two. Paperwork was exhausting.

As she approached them, an odd beeping sound filled the air, and the two men jerked around to look at her. Okay, sure Koza-kun had warned her to stay away from them, but it wasn't like they knew of her relation to Touma, right?

Makishima figured it out first. The resemblance between the two was so obvious it was overlooked. "Tsunemori-san... You wouldn't happen to know a man named Touma Kozaborou, would you?"

She flinched.

They looked at the trackers.

The memory sticks Touma had stolen was apparently right where Akane was.

Kogami nearly fell off his stool as Akane bolted over the counter and out the door, "Yuki, I'm out to mail something okay don't let them follow me-!" was her parting call. the barmaid looked about confusedly, and upon seeing the two men chasing after Akane, clapped her hands.

"I'm starting a betting pool on whether Kogami or Makishima get Akane-chan first~!" she sang, turning to the customers. The flood of bets and money was immediate.

As she accepted the money, Yuki pondered, "I wonder what made them snap and chase after her...?"

* * *

Makishima Shogo had known her for the past three years, ever since he was 24. She had caught his attention by coincidence, commenting about the book he had been reading at the time as he had drank tea at the bar. A conversation had somehow evolved, and her father, Tsunemori Natsu, hadn't minded their talk even though she was technically on shift- something about "my daughter needs more male friends".

The conversations continued as he appeared more often, and they traded books and tea suggestions before one day Choe had commented that he behaved in a way that could be interpreted as affectionate to Tsunemori. It wasn't that much of a shock in seeing those formerly-thought-impossible feelings, but Makishima had forced himself to quit thinking about Akane's body on his bedsheets, cool and unflinching as caressed her with his knife before kis-

Touma, one of his connections at the time, had heard that he was "in love with a girl" and had gifted him with a set of books that he insisted would make him an acceptable dating partner. Choe had thoughtfully added to the collection with one called A Sociopath's Guide to Being a Boyfriend.

They had been harmed quite severely after that.

Knowing Tsunemori's outlook on love, Makishima was simply content to watch over her and interact, knowing that the more apparent it was to other bar patrons that she belonged to him, the less likely any people would attempt to rival him.

Now, chasing her through the streets and cobbled alleys, Shogo decided that this would be where he made his claim apparent to the cretinous detective.

* * *

Kogami admitted to himself that he had fallen hard. It hadn't been love at first sight (such things only belonged in novels), but there had been admiration. And approval. And a hell lot of jokes from Kagari after that incident, that meeting, which consisted of spilled coffee on a suit, arresting the wrong person, and going to Same Sky to meet someone.

They first met when he had spilled his morning coffee on a passerby on the bus, and he politely paid for the laundering bill. Akane (sitting near him) had scathingly commented about wasting drinks, and then somehow an entire talk about wasting food and things in general. He hadn't gotten her name.

Then when he had attempted to arrest that slithery bastard Touma Kozaborou a few weeks later, she had shown up at the station in handcuffs, thoroughly annoyed. Kagari had been punished with a tablet to the head courtesy Yayoi, and Kogami had managed to appease her with coffee and a drive to her business.

Professor Saiga wanted to meet up with him a couple of days later, and had given him the address of a relatively popular bar.

She had asked for his order and Shinya, for the first time in his life, was left gaping at the ridiculous amount of run-ins. He had gotten a cappuchino...

and an accusation from the professor for being a cliche student that fell in love with possibly the densest people in the world.

(It turned out that the professor had already successfully identified the expression worn on patrons which had fallen hard and fast for Tsunemori Akane and seen a glimpse of in on Shinya's face)

Kagari had somehow found out, the jokes started, the head-tablet attacks had ensued, Kogami became a regular...

and the rest was not history. Of all the women in his life, Tsunemori was the only one that had actually drawn his interest, and the one that he kind of wanted to try to date someday. But she had one of the most irritating criminals alive after her as well, so Shinya thought up something.

"Oi, Makishima. Whoever doesn't get the memory sticks has to stop going to the bar for three weeks," he challenged.

There was a polite smile and the triangle was defined.

* * *

Akane activated her Communicator, dialing her "dear cousin" furiously. "Cousin! What did you give me?!" she cried.

"Two memory sticks containing sensitive political information that have electronic tracking devices on them~" he sang. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shut off the call and continued sprinting down an alleyway, reminding herself to never help her cousin again.

* * *

The chase was on.

There was a contest unknown to the three. It made sense when you took in all the information. They had three days to get the information before she mailed it away. She had three days to run from both sides of the law to keep her promise and virginity intact. Not that she knew about the second one.

But in the end, the gazelle tires, and the wolves close in. Or try to.

The snow started falling at that moment.

* * *

3 days later...

"Yuki!" the exhausted bar owner practically collapsed into her best friend's arms behind the counter. "I barely survived..."

"So what was going on?" she asked cluelessly.

"Koza asked me to hold on to some stuff for him so he could run. It turns out they had tracking devices, so I had the police AND a bunch of criminals after me. I just mailed the information to him and tossed the memory sticks, so I should be safe now-"

The door burst open, and two blurs of black and white latched to her arms, the men straightening up and glaring at each other. "I got to her first, Makishima," Kogami snapped.

"You're clearly blind, Kogami," Makishima sneered in reply.

Akane paled drastically. What's going on now!?

She slipped from their grasp, right as Yuki exclaimed, "Oh! This is such an amazing triangle~!"

Akane frowned. "Yuki-"

"But the romance is definitely implied!" Shinya and Shogo were still glaring at each other, inching towards her.

"Yuki, this is not a love triangle-" they lunged, "Gottagobyetellmyparentssorry!"

And the chase started anew.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY STILL AFTER ME?!" Akane cried, knocking the author out with a helmet.

**Ambiguous ending D: M'sorry, but the request didn't specify. They just wanted the triangle...**

***shunted off and killed by angry readers***


	11. GinAka: Blind

**Note: I updated just the day before yesterday, so you might want to check chapter nine if you haven't read ****_Triangle _****yet.**

**Summary: An ordinary evening in the life of a blind man (Ginoza Nobuchika, dog therapist) and the woman he loves and helps him (Tsunemori Akane, Law student).**

**Notes: Short, Modern-day AU. Akane is 21, Gino is 28. Written from the perspective of an omnipresent clock (Author is not joking). Attempts to use present tense.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in an apartment in downtown Tokyo, there lived a blind man and his best friend, who helped him whenever she could. His name was Nobuchika, but they were Japanese and lived in Japan, so he went by Ginoza, which was his mother's last name, not his father's. But I digress.

People usually don't pay attention to clocks on the walls. Clocks are always there though, time always measured in varying increments…

Ginoza had been blind ever since he was twenty six, other clocks had told me (don't ask how we communicate, the picoseconds would bore you). He had known Tsunemori Akane since he was twenty two, and to say that he regretted the loss of his sight would not be true. Though he had been kicked out of the police force after that ("retired" as they say), he currently made a good dog therapist, training specialized dogs for use in searches and the such.

His days had fallen into comfortable routine, having grown used to his disability and coming to accept it precisely one year, three months, seventeen days, and three thousand sixty minutes ago. That moment had been in the middle of an encouraging talk from his first and current object of affections, the other person that lived in this apartment currently.

Ah, it's now six o'clock and forty-three seconds, meaning that Ginoza has stood up from his desk and and – oh, there he is, walking into the room I am in, using that silver cane to feel around. It mystifies me, as a clock, how the woodchipper he manages to look dignified even though he's blind – ah, I'm getting off topic again. But in roughly sixteen seconds – ah, see? The apartment door opens with a creak and Akane walks in, smiling so brightly I can feel the light glare off my glass face.

"Hello, Ginoza-san," she greets cheerily, dropping her schoolbags and walking forward to give him an open-armed hug. They embrace tenderly, tiredly. Life as a Law student for her is tough. Some of the University clocks told me she has quite a rigorous professor, one with the last name Saiga. I believe he taught Criminal Profiling to Nobuchika and his friends when he had been younger – sorry for digressing again, the author is glaring at me, and his pen is something horrible to be stabbed by – okay, okay, I'll go back to narrating –

"Welcome back, Tsunemori. How were your classes?" he inquires in reply, stepping back and leaning his cane against a wall to run his hands over her face. It's the closest he could get to seeing her and her expression, softly pressing his fingers to her skin. It is routine and considered normal between them.

"Tiring, as usual," Akane answered with a soft smile. "How is Dime?"

There is a bark and a hundred-pound blur of black and white skids down the hallway, knocking down Akane to the floorboards and licking her face excitedly. Dime, Siberian Husky, a dog that has been Ginoza's companion ever since he had been small. Nobuchika hears the tackle and her surprised shout, chuckling slightly. "You spoke a bit too soon, Tsunemori. Dime missed you, of course. Just as I have." His sightless green eyes are fixed in her direction, and a hand is reached out to help her up, though a few inches too far to the left. She laughed, tilting her body to get Dime to slide off and reached for his hand, getting to her feet clumsily.

"So how was your day? Any new dogs?" Akane asks, starting towards the kitchen and pulling Nobuchika with her. "And what would you like for dinner?"

He smiles softly again (Now, the thing is, around other people, he really is a strict prick. Other clocks have reported so. But I swear on my minute hand that he auto-defrosts around Akane and _can't stop being nice_. Well, and the coworkers he cares about. And his friends – never mind, my shipping argument is invalid.) and obligingly says, "My day was fine. I don't mind. Anything, I suppose."

She beams and they are now in the kitchen as Akane grabs some fish from the refrigerator, tossing it into a pan and placing a bowl of plain rice in front of ( *coughs her husband or at least soon to be coughs*) Ginoza. According to the dog's excited bark, the smell of frying fish on in the air as there is a sizzling sound.

Yes, clocks can hear. No, we can't smell.

She finishes cooking hurriedly, setting it on a plate on the table a little ways in front of Ginoza, in a designated place that he knows, and thus he doesn't fumble as he reaches for the fish with his chopsticks. "So did Kogami-san bring you home today?" Akane questions politely.

"Yeah. He also gave me another book in Braille from oyaji," he answers, chewing on a dry piece of rice. "Did Saiga give you any homework that I can help you with?"

She shook her head reflexively, talking as she did so. "No. We have to do a current case summary and do research with the police department for a presentation on Intermediate Law next week."

There is silence, as the pair cannot find anything to say. Sometimes evening are awkward like this, other times filled with friendly chatter. But no matter what, the sun always sets with them finishing their meal and clearing the dishes together, conversation somehow coming alive between them and gentle touches are traded.

It's a daily routine that I witness.

And then she will go to her shower, Nobuchika to his audiobooks, and before they sleep, they go around the house, closing windows and locking doors as he relates past cases to her with a nostalgic air.

And then, on stormy nights unlike this one, I get to witness the brunet woman tiptoe to his bedroom and timidly and whisper a '_can I stay with you tonight please?'_. And then he'll move over for her, and they'll be in each other's arms until morning, when she wakes up with a blush and rests his alarm for him to get to work on time.

I'm just hoping I win the bet with Electric Clock in their bedroom that he proposes to her in front of me instead of somewhere else. And I do believe that the reason Kogami picked him up from work today was to help him pick out a ring for her.

Even he's blind, Nobuchika does not completely despair. Instead he carries some hopes, and some dreams. One of them which I know is to marry Akane someday.

Until then, this routine continues, and they gravitate closer together.

(Okay, damn writer, I'm done giving you information now can I please go back to spying on them)

* * *

**Review? **

**The content of the reviews last chapter kinda saddened me... the longer I write chapters, the more time I spend, the less reviews I get from people telling me ****_what _****they liked about the chapter or things that they would like to see if it were to be continued. Reviews like that make me pick up the pen with a grin on my face.**

**The poll will probably be up at the end of the month.**


	12. ShoAka: In Another World, Maybe

**Wrath: Actually the request was "AU where Makishima shot Akane" but I read it as "AU where Akane shot Makishima". I regret nothing.**

**Summary: In another world, maybe they would have been very good friends, they both realize as she pulls the trigger and his body falls to the ground.**

**Pairings: ShoAka.**

* * *

In Another World, Maybe

Once upon a time there was an anarchist that truly, dearly would do anything to bring down his country's current governing system.

Once upon a time, there was a policewoman that wanted to defend the law, defend it because it was right. But because she found that the law was no longer worth protecting, she went to find someone who could help her make the law right.

The anarchist hadn't been forgiven, of course. But he was surely dying now - the spreading bloodstain on his formerly white shirt was an indicator of that - and she could not begrudge a dying man. Her coworker - who had tried to kill him and was succeeding - was unconscious where he had fallen off the truck.

Makishima Shogo was crawling out of the vehicle, landing on the ground harshly. He leaned backwards on his hands, panting and looking up at the darkening sky. There was the pitter-patter of footsteps and Tsunemori Akane emerged from the golden wheat, her face grim.

"Once upon a time, I was disillusioned with the functions of the Sibyl System," she said calmly, walking towards him. "Unfortunately, without the System, our current society would collapse." She kneeled in front of him. "Unfortunately... you were right about the System."

It clicked instantly. She knew. She knew about the brains of Sibyl. If Makishima had enough energy, he would have laughed at the irony of the situation. "So you are no longer Sheep, Tsunemori Akane?" he asked mirthlessly.

She nodded, picking at the wheat in the ground.

"Then kill me."

Her head shot up. "What?!"

"Surely they told you of those who are asymptomatic, right?" she nodded, shocked by his request. "They want me to become one of them."

Akane slumped over. "It all makes sense now. And you would rather die than join the System," she realized aloud.

"So kill me. It will be either you or Kougami Shinya, after all. I will consent to dying at your hands, now that you are no longer Sheep," he was smiling slightly now. "Go ahead. Do it. Avenge your dead friend and the Enforcer who died at my hands."

"I wondered why they were willing to exchange Kougami-san's life with yours," she murmured, standing up on unsteady legs, walking towards Kougami and picking up the revolver. Makishima closed his eyes, but there was only the sound of an empty barrel. "Shoot."

"He probably has more ammunition in his jacket," the white-haired man casually suggested. A moment later, Kougami was divested of his jacket and Akane was riffling through the pockets, coming out with a small silver box that jangled. "Give it to me, I'll load it."

He proffered a hand, but Akane snorted. "You'll probably try to shoot Kougami-san and I," she called him out bluntly,

Shogo laughed. "How perceptive of you. I promise I shall not harm either of you - I am aiming to die, after all."

"Why not just tell me what to do?"

"You don't know how to put in the bullets or measure out the correct amount of gunpowder," he pointed out.

Tsunemori sighed, walking to his side and holding the gun in front of him. "Then use my hands and load it. I'm not going to take any chances."

In this situation, Shogo found a bit of humour. "Oh? How bold."

"You're going to die of blood loss in an hour or so. I can just call HQ and tell them to come and pick you up and then your brain will be extracted before then," she threatened.

He gave in, sitting up straight and taking hold of her hands. "First you detach the barrel from the handle," he tried not to notice that she didn't flinch at his touch, "and now open the box- see the gunpowder..."

It took five minutes for their hands to load the revolver together, and slowly, Kougami began showing signs of consciousness. Tsunemori looked at him regretfully, shaking her head and murmuring something under her breath. "I don't want you to become a murderer."

"Then shoot me before he awakens, Tsunemori Akane," Shogo took her attention once again.

She lifted the gun without hesitation - she had learned from that time a long time ago, when she had been given a gun to shoot and was unable to save her friend because of her doubting. "Goodbye-"

He shot up and she flinched- enough time for him to grab her wrist. Amber eyes stared intently at her. "In another life... we would have been very good friends, _Akane." _

Then it was a daze as Shogo leaned forward and kissed her forehead and took a steps back and knelt, his arms spread open, and she raised the gun and pulled the trigger and-

_BANG!_

* * *

Kougami shot up, andrenalin restoring his consciousness. He looked around for his enemy- and all he saw was Akane, collapsing down to the ground and crying, the revolver by her side and Makishima's still body fallen in front of her.

"In another life, maybe..." was all he heard.

* * *

**Enjoy? On another note, the poll is up. **

**Do review! **


End file.
